Traditionally, when a user wishes to connect his or her mobile device (e.g., laptop computer) to a Wi-Fi hotspot, that user is directed to a portal page of a captive portal for the Wi-Fi hotspot. The portal page may request agreement to terms of use and/or request login information. The user agrees to the terms of use and/or provides a password, after which the mobile device is granted access to the Internet. For traditional systems, this process is performed each time the computing device attempts to access the Wi-Fi hotspot.